icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicago Steel
| owner = Larry Robbins Bruce Liimatainen & Mike Greenberg (minor) | coach = Vacant | GM = Ryan Bennett (2015-16) | media = | name1 = Fargo-Moorhead Ice Sharks | dates1 = 1996–2000 | name2 = Chicago Steel | dates2 = 2000–present | name3 = | dates3 = }}The Chicago Steel is a Tier 1 junior ice hockey team formed in 2000. It plays all of its home games at the Fox Valley Ice Arena, located in the Geneva, Illinois. The Steel play in the Eastern Division of the United States Hockey League. The GM and Head Coach of the Steel is former NHL'er Steve Poapst. History The Fargo-Moorhead Ice Sharks moved to Chicago, Illinois and became the Steel in 2000. For the most part, the team hovered around the .500 mark, until 2003-04. Under the direction of rookie Head Coach Wil Nichol, the Steel won their first-ever East Division title, besting the Cedar Rapids RoughRiders by one point. The feat was remarkable considering the Steel didn’t have a scorer or a goaltender ranked among the league leaders. Danny Charleston led the team in scoring and Curt Hammer award winner Topher Scott also provided clutch goals. Shane Connolly and Adam D’Alba split the goaltending duties and Nichol claimed league coach of the year honors. The division title didn’t bring post-season success, however, as the Steel fell to eventual Clark Cup champion Waterloo Black Hawks in a tight, five-game, first-round series. In May 2015, the majority ownership of the Chicago Steel was purchased by Larry Robbins while current owners Bruce Liimatainen and Mike Greenberg remained involved but as minority owners. The announcement for change of owners was accompanied by the announcement for a change of leadership on ice as Ryan Bennett and Dan Muse were hired as the new General Manager and Coach respectively.http://www.juniorhockey.com/news/news_detail.php?news_id=87114 On July 27, 2015 the team announced they were relocating to the Fox Valley Ice Arena in nearby Geneva, Illinois. The previous management had a strained relationship with the Edge Ice Arena and the city of Bensenville. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games Played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, SL = Shoot out Losses GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, Pts = Points'' Notable alumni * Matt Clackson, currently in the Washington Capitals organization, son of Kim Clackson * Tom Gilbert, defenseman for the Florida Panthers * Joe Loprieno, San Jose Sharks prospect * John Moore, defenseman for the New York Rangers, and 2011 AHL All-Star * Travis Morin, Dallas Stars prospect * Danny Richmond, member of 2010 Stanley Cup Champion Chicago Blackhawks, defenseman for the Lahti Pelicans of the SM-liiga in Finland * Lee Sweatt, retired * Dean Chelios and Jake Chelios, currently playing for the Michigan State Spartans, sons of Chris Chelios * Philip Samuelsson, Defenseman for the Boston College Eagles, prospect for the Pittsburgh Penguins, son of Ulf Samuelsson * Drew LeBlanc, Forward for the 2012-2013 Stanley Cup Champion Chicago Blackhawks Team Spirit The team mascot is Rusty the Pooch. External links * Chicago Steel Hockey Team Official site Category:American ice hockey teams Category:United States Hockey League team Category:Established in 2000